


Beauty For A Beast One Shots

by secretly_a_cat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_cat/pseuds/secretly_a_cat
Summary: A little backstory for how the three came to be.





	1. Merry Mother's Day

It started out as a good day. She woke up warmly nestled between her wife and her husband after a long art tour. Behind her, Geoff snored softly, one arm wrapped around her the other pillowing his head. And in her arms was Jack, nuzzled against her chest, occasionally shifting about before resettling against her. Everyone was safe and warm and happy. It started out as a good day, until the crash. And Gavin’s screams. And Michael’s yells and growls. And if she listened really hard she thought she could hear Ryan’s dark chuckle. It had started out as such a good day…  
   
She sighed and slowly untangled herself from her lovers. As quietly as she could, she crawled down the bed between them and eased off so the mattress shifting wouldn't disturb them. Slipping on her raw silk bathrobe she looked back at the bed to check that they were asleep. She smiled at the sight of Geoff’s arms around Jack and the redhead looking so small and soft curled up and wrapped in his arms. But there was chaos to control. So she straightened her shoulders, tiptoed out of their room, and marched down the hall, through the sitting area, to the kitchen.  
“Oi, hold up, that's not how you do it!”  
   
“Shut the fuck up, you're not even supposed to be in here, dick!”  
   
“Well at least I know wot I’m doin!”  
   
“I offered my assistance, if you want I can-”  
   
Both boys yelled, “No one asked you Ryan!” He chuckled darkly.  
   
“At least stand aside so I can grab my coffee.” there was some slight shuffling then the sound of the coffee maker going. “Shouldn't you have woken Geoff up for this?” she stiffened.  
   
“We wanted it to be a surprise,” Michael sounded like he had calmed down a bit. “Show our moms that we could do it…” she wanted to run out and hug him but knew that probably wouldn't be the most bolstering thing for her lads. So she crept back to her room and slipped inside.  
   
“Geoff,” she shook him gently. “Geoff, get up.” he came to with grumbles and groans as he stretched. She chuckled at him, “Easy there old-timer.”  
   
“Fuck you,” he mumbled as he pulled her in for a kiss. Looking to his side he noticed Jack still asleep and smiled softly at her.  
   
“Let her sleep.” he nodded, one hand still playing with a stray lock of hair that she had been unable to sweep back in her ponytail. “Geoff, I need your help.”  
   
He stiffened slightly at the urgency in her tone and his free hand made for the bedside table. “How many are there?” she laughed at him and placed a hand on his arm.  
   
“No one is in danger sweetie, except Michael and Gavin. And maybe Ryan.” he cocked one eyebrow at her. “I need you to go to the kitchen and make sure they don't blow anything up while helping them and making sure Ryan doesn't start a fight or get killed.”  
   
He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Gav and Michael, in the kitchen?”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
“With Ryan being a dick?”  
   
“I'm afraid so.”  
   
“And I'm guessing they can't know you sent me?”  
   
“Nope.”  
   
“Alright, fine.” he rolled out of the bed with a huff and rolled his eyes when Griffon slipped into the still warm spot beside Jack. The kitchen was a mess, and he didn't care if Griff wanted him to fix this shit or whatever, he wasn't doing fuck-all till he had some alcohol in him. So he walked right past Michael with flour in his hair and Gavin with yolk dribbling over one eye and Ryan trying to protect his stupid fucking coffee.  
   
“Dad!”  
   
“Geoff!”  
   
“Oh thank the gods.”  
   
He held up one finger in their general direction and they all shut up. The finger stayed up and kept them quiet while he poured himself a glass of bourbon and slowly turned to face the wreckage. Hand and finger still up he groaned and downed the entire glass, reaching back he grabbed the entire bottle and just took a swig. The hand slowly fell. “I am only going to ask once, and there had better be a damn good reason I need to call the renovators to do my kitchen again. If there isn't, then someone is either dying,” he looked at Ryan. “Or getting seriously grounded,” his head lolled over to glare at the boys.  
   
Both boys looked down at their feet and Geoff noticed they were wearing some of their nicer shit and had gotten what looked like watery dough over their Italian leather shoes. No one met his gaze. Ryan acted more interested in a splatter across the ceiling while the boys shuffled about, a light blush coloring Michael's cheeks.  
   
The tension was cut when a yawning Ray walked in rubbing his eyes and fumbling towards the fridge. His eyes shoot open when he slips on a bit of eggshell and yolk. Michael and Gavin are the first in his line of sight once he's gotten himself steady, “Holy fuck man. I thought you said you were gonna make em breakfast, not,” he gestures at the mess. “Whatever the fuck this is.” he grabs the nearest dishtowel and wipes off the soles of his feet. “Mother's Day should not be THIS hard!”  
   
“Mother's day?” Ray sighs heavily and turns to look at Geoff.  
   
“Your sons want to give your wives Mother's day, but they suck at it so you can play pops and help them.” he grabbed a redbull from the fridge and took hold of Ryan's arm on his way out of the room. “R&R Connection checkin’ out yo.”  
   
“So… Mother's day,” Geoff takes another swig from his bottle and cradles it close to his chest. “Fuckin dicks.”  
   
“Wot?”  
   
“I’ve forgotten Mother's day since we got Michael.” one last drink and he puts the bottle down. “Well, let's get started.”  
   
Almost two hours later and each boy has a foldable tray with each woman's breakfast favorites and small bouquets of her favorite flowers. “Knock knock.” Geoff yells as he slams the door open. The two women barely move. “Come on ladies, time to get up, you've gotten all the beauty sleep you're allowed for the day.” Jack is the first to sit up.  
   
“Give me one good reason to not shoot your brains out.”  
   
He swoops in for a kiss. “Good morning to you too.” Jack hums with a smile on her face and leans towards him, head tilted up, for another. Chuckling he gives her another peck on the lips then plops next to Griffon. He tears the covers off of her and she moans something that sounds like a ‘no’. “Come on Griff, it's a special day.” she slowly rolls onto her back and raises herself up on her elbows, grumbling.  
   
“What?” he leans in and gives her a firm kiss. She returns it almost spitefully.  
   
He takes them both in his arms as best he can from his spot on the edge of the bed. “Happy Mother's day.” both women stiffen a little and Griffon pushes him away as Jack punches him in the shoulder. “What is wrong with you?!”  
   
“Nope.” Jack says and falls back on the bed.  
   
“You can't just say no to Mother's Day!”  
   
“Yes we can.” Griffon sighs as she nestles into Jack's side again. “It makes us feel old.”  
   
“No Mother's day?” a small voice says from the doorway and both women shoot up. Just peeking around the frame is Michael and a bit of the tray. His eyes seem bigger and more vulnerable than usual behind his glasses. Gavin takes a peek from the other side and quickly hides again when he sees them looking.  
   
Griffon pushes herself into a sitting position against the headboard and Jack follows suit. “Come on in boys.” Michael's grin is blinding as he rushes forward fast as he can without toppling anything over. Gavin makes one of his usual squawking sounds and follows close behind. She can't help laughing a bit as both boys gently place the trays across their laps, Geoff helping make sure the legs don't knock against each other too much and are locked properly. “Wow, did you boys do this all by yourself?” she blows on the steaming cup of coffee and takes a sip as Michael puffs up in pride, nodding.  
   
“Geoff helped a little.”  
   
“Gavin!”  
   
“Nah, these kids did the hard shit, I just supervised.”  
   
“Well, I'm impressed.” Jack smiles at the boys and takes another bite of waffle. “You boys even dressed up for us.” she had been the one to insist the boys have at least one formal suit.  
   
“And this is just the start.” Michael gushes.  
   
“We're taking you both out today, wherever you want.” Gavin has a manic gleam in his eye.  
   
“Then tonight we have tickets to the theatre and a reservation at Gioiello dei Santi.” Griffon couldn't help thinking that if Michael's chest puffed up anymore then his suit would burst. She and Jack shared an amused look as they ate their homemade breakfast in bed and the boys prattled on about their plans for the four of them. Yeah, this was a good start to the day.


	2. Sounds Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory for how the three came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda love trans fahc Jack and friends to lovers female Jack and Geoff and I did pair these three for BFAB... so this kinda happened. Hope you like it! =^w^=
> 
> Also looking for a betareader if anyone is interested. Ways to contact me are on my profile.  
> Some revisions made, I think it's better, hope you do too.

Jackson Steven Pattillo was five when he met Geoffrey Fink. And he couldn’t take his eyes off the twelve-year-old with dust settling in his dark fly-away hair and the sharpie on his arms as he pinned the boy who had been pulling at the small redhead’s long ponytail. The bully was scrabbling to his feet and wiping tears away from his black eye when sharp blue eyes were on him.

“You alright, kid?” he nods and those too blue eyes soften as the older boy smiles at him.

“Y-yeah.” He takes the outstretched hand covered in dust and ink. “I-I’m J-j-jackson.”

The older boy chuckles and Jackson can feel his cheeks heating up. “Well J-j-jackson, I’m Geoffrey, but my friends call me Bullseye.”

Jackson frowns, “That’s dumb.”

It’s a steady thing after that. The punk most other delinquents knew as Bullseye and his little red shadow become just another part of their day. No one questions it when the name Geoff Fink starts floating around late-night haunts where Bullseye used to stake his claim.

It’s Geoffrey’s 16th birthday when he gets his first tattoo. Jackson, that cheeky little cocksucker, had grabbed his hand and dragged him down some shady looking back alleys to a crappy stoner den with a heap of outdated machinery in the corner. Geoff is confused when the nine-year-old shoves a crumpled wad of bills into a grubby hand but then he’s being settled into a moldy smelling beanbag and a handful of coffee stained pictures shoved in front of his face. He laughs when Jackson settles by his side, hazel eyes wide and hand trembling in Geoffrey’s as he lays out what he wants permanently drawn on his skin.

The next day his arm is red, and the outlines of the marks swollen in a way he knows is going to scar cause some dickmunch doesn’t know how to use a fucking needle right. But the mutilation of his arm doesn’t really seem like that big a deal when he sees Jackson practically bouncing out of his skin on the steps of his school as he pulls up in the rickety old Cadillac. He laughs at the way his cheeks go almost as red as his hair when he waves at him from the front seat, giving a clear view of the multi-colored J made of falling feathers. “How’s my partner in crime?” he laughs as Jackson throws himself into the passenger seat. The kid just rolls his eyes but starts telling him about his day, his eyes never leaving his arm.

Jackson is twelve when he meets Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey. He’s standing between him and some assholes who were dumb enough to think the little redhead was free game. Of course, they wait till they see Jackson walking home alone for the umpteenth time since Geoff left. Of course, they manage to corner him in a dark alley, the sounds of teen hosted Christmas parties drowning out the usual nighttime ambiance and even what little traffic there was. Of course, they start off insulting his long wavy red hair with the bangs pulled back into a little topknot. Of course, as soon as he opens his smart mouth there's sharp steel pressed against his throat.

He’s ready for blood, for the glinting blade to disappear into some squishy part of his anatomy. Or maybe it will just slide across his beating pulse and that will be the end of it. But then there’s a shadow behind the punks and a pale hand grabbing the biggest one, throwing him into the wall. “ **What** the **fuck** do you dickheads think you’re doing?” The one with the knife spins around, his body following the hand swinging back like he’s going to slash the figure behind him and Jackson squeezes his eyes shut. It’s loud and too familiar and makes him collapse in on himself, his hands covering his ears. He doesn’t open his eyes until the yelling stops.

The punks -or at least the ones still standing- are running scared and Geoff is standing protectively over him. His knuckles are covered in shining red and so is the knife that he’s holding, the same knife the kid had held to his throat. Jackson actually flinches when Geoff straightens up, wiping the blood onto his jeans and flicking it closed. There's something in his eyes that makes Jackson feel like his insides are going to melt as something in his chest freezes up. “You alright kid?”

He nods “Y-yeah.” Geoff takes a deep breath before holding out his hand for the boy to take. Jackson ignores it and surges up, spreading the red splattered across his cheek and shirt across Geoff’s chest. Geoff is here. Geoff is okay. Geoff is holding him and rubbing his back and murmuring some nonsense about never letting go.

But he does. He pushes Jackson back at arms-length and the way he’s looking at him makes Jackson tear up again. “Grab what you need, it's cold out.” And he’s in the car being driven home at speeds that remind him of a rollercoaster. The feathers still draw his eye but next to them is something new, there’s skulls and flowers and strange letters and a name. A name that doesn’t begin with J.

It’s not as easy as it used to be to convince his parents to let him go out on the town with the older boy now that Geoff was officially a college man. Especially since he looks too pale beneath red locks and his hazel eyes are rimmed in red. But they eventually give in and it isn’t long before the two of them are laying on the hood of the rusted old Cadillac, nestled in warm blankets and munching on some of Geoff’s famous chocolate chip cookies, stargazing. He takes a deep breath “Hey, Ramsey?” There’s more pressure behind the leg pressed against his.

Geoff smirks at the use of his new surname and Jackson’s roiling stomach settles down a bit. “What is it J-j-jackson?” his piercing blue eyes soften when Jackson shrinks in on himself and flinches at their old joke. “Hey, you alright, kid?”

“Geoff, you ever feel like you just… aren’t right?” His voice is shaky, and he lets himself go limp when Geoff wraps his arms about his waist and pulls him up to his chest.

“Hey, this about what happened?” Jackson just buries his face into Geoff’s chest “Someone talkin’ at school again?” He shakes his head, “That little bitch Cassandra say something about your glasses?” Again, with the head shaking. The kid was going to rub a hole in his chest with his forehead. Geoff sighs. “Then what is it?”

Jackson pulls away to shift against the older boy’s frame. He’s a little sad that he doesn’t fit against him quite as well as he used to, hard angles pressing against each other in ways that keep him from really getting comfortable and just adding to the feeling of wrong. “I-” He takes a shaky breath. “I just don’t **feel** like a **Jackson**.”

Geoff chuckles, “So what kid, you wanna change your name?” not-Jackson hesitates before nodding his head. “Alright,” he rests his chin on top of wavy red locks, “How about Kevin?” not-Jackson snorts. “Barry? Leonard? Bruce? Rudy?” not-Jackson is curled up with tears welling at the edge of his eyes as Geoff keeps him from rolling around laughing. “What, you got any better ideas?” not-Jackson tenses up. He pulls back a bit and Geoff lets the kid scoot back from his grasp.

“How- how about…” not-Jackson won’t raise his eyes. Geoff notes that with the shadows dancing across his face and his hair falling over his eyes just so… not-Jackson was too pretty for his own fucking good. “How about Jacqueline?” It’s soft and nervous and catches him a little off guard, but he smiles and nods as he reaches for Jacqueline, pulling her close to him again.

“Jacqueline huh? Jacqueline Pattillo,” He likes the way it rolls off his tongue. “I love it.”

Geoff Ramsey is twenty pushing twenty-one and freshly dropped out of college when he meets Miss Jacqueline Shannon Pattillo. She’s a just-turned-fourteen little spitfire who’s started to hit a growth spurt and -despite her broadening shoulders and narrow hips- is dazzling with her hair curled and her robin egg A-line dress twirling about her knees. She’s laughing as he tries, and fails, to not step on her toes as he spins them about the room and he can’t help the warm feeling in his chest at the sight of a sparking light he hadn’t realized she was missing for years back in her eyes. So what if her father glares at him and keeps poking through the gift he’d brought her? So he may not have come by it entirely honest-like, so what? And yeah, her mother is watching them with that sad resigned smile she never seems without these days. But he’s got his best girl laughing in his arms and his girlfriend laughing at their antics as she talks amicably with Jacqueline’s mom. What could go wrong?

At fourteen and a day Geoff drives her to a quaint little house on the edge of town and a spindly kid with floppy brown hair and ears almost as big as his smile opens the door. “Why hello there, little lady.” He’s pumping her hand in an almost over enthusiastic handshake. “I’m Caleb, you ready to get started?” She swallows the lump in her throat but nods and suddenly she’s whisked away from Harry and her parents into a small, blindingly white room. She sees Griffon, who somehow managed to stay by her side, handing Caleb the first box. “So how did he-”

Her voice is hard and there’s steel in her eyes as she grabs his wrist. “No questions Denecour, that was the deal.” He rolls his wrist with a nervous chuckle when she lets go.

“Y-yeah,” His voice is shaky, and he turns away from Griffon, his pained smile trained back on Jacqueline. “You ready to go?”

“It’s okay to be worried sweetie,” Griffon’s voice is soft as she takes her hand. “I’ll be here the whole time if you want. So, she holds her hand through the entire process, and every time after until she and Geoff go back to their new home in New York. Then it’s her mother who sits with her, a quiet presence, never asking questions or commenting on the lack of displayed credentials. But even as she fills out in all the ways that feel right and her voice softens of its own accord, that nervous little wad of butterflies is never banished like they were with Griffon. Even if the sight of her on Geoff’s arm did still make her a little sick…

He’s 24 and speeding down a Los Santos street as Griffon hangs out the passenger window, shooting at the cops chasing them. Every turn of the car and shot of her gun makes her ass jiggle in the most pleasant way. “Hey, eyes on the road!” He growls low in his throat but turns back to the oncoming traffic as Jack reloads in the back seat. “Come for a visit they said, it’ll be fun they said.” Her voice is lighter than it was last time he heard it and damn was she curvier. If he was lookin’ his little Jackie would more than pass. “WE WON’T GET YOU IN TROUBLE, THEY SAID!” There’s a sharp turn and she’s rolling over herself with a surprised squeak in the cramped back seat and Griffon falls back into the car.

“Jack, honey, could you hold off on the lecture till after we get out of this?”

“Lecture?” a frazzled mass of red hair pops up from the floorboard. She's practically spitting righteous fury at his girlfriend. “Oh sugar, you ain’t even near a lecture yet!” maybe bringing her on a job wasn't his best idea. But then he looks in the rearview mirror and she's laughing, her face flushed with the thrill of the chase as she hands Griff another loaded clip. Yeah, his girl was fine.

It's the night before her 18th birthday and he is determined to make this birthday the absolute best. Jacqueline Shannon Pattillo deserved more than the slums of the underworld he had dragged her into. She deserved rose gold cars, gaudy cat shirts made of hand-spun silk, more of those stupid ballet flats made of patent leather she’s practically worn through and a fucking tiara settled amidst those wild red locks. But all he had to offer was a touch up on the piece on his arm, a homemade cake, and maybe some mayhem holding up a gas station.

“What is it baby?” lean arms wrap themselves about him and he leans back against pert breasts. The fact that they're barely covered in thin lace should really have done something to him, but he can't get his mind off Jack. “What about Jackie?” she giggles as he realizes he had been thinking out loud. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.” she shifts so she's laid out beside him. Something twists in his gut at the sight of her in a little number bought with part of his cut from their last heist. A cut that could have gone into a party or a gift or something for tomorrow.

“It’s her birthday tomorrow Griff.”

“Yes, that is why she came to visit us.”

“And I haven’t got a thing for her.”

“That’s why your gift is wrapped and hidden in the closet right by mine.”

“I promised myself I would actually do something for her this year.”

“And she told you not to bother.”

“Cause she knew I would forget!” she’s wrapped about him again, easing his hands out of his hair and whispering soft assurances across his cheeks and temple. “And she was totally right, babe. I forgot and spent a shitton of money on shit I’m going to tear off of you anyway instead of getting her an actual gift.” His fingers trace the colorful scars littered across his forearm. “I just feel like she deserves more.”

Her warmth is gone. “Well finally.” She sighs with a laugh.

“Not gettin the joke here babe.”

Soft hands are in his hair. “How long have you known Jack?”

“Since I was twelve.”

“You were there all her life, from Jackson to Jacqueline to Jack. You even got her estrogen and a doctor to help her.” He hums as he leans into the hand. “She didn’t stand a chance.” He blinks and pulls away from her.

“What do you mean?”

She falls back on the bed and lets one hand fall across her eyes. “You are such a fucking idiot.”

“Hey, you suck this idiot’s dick!” he falls off the bed with a nice swift kick to the middle of his back. “What the fuck?”

“She is in love with you.” he freezes getting up and falls over again.

“W-what?” he’s too shell-shocked to even be embarrassed at the way his voice cracks. “Ari, she, wha-” Griffon rolls her eyes.

“Jacqueline Shannon Pattillo is in love with one Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey and his girlfriend is the only one who knows.”

“Then why did you never say anything?”

“That was the purpose for this little number.” she motions to her torso. “The plan was to sex you up and smack some sense into you.”

“Seriously? Couldn’t just booze me up?” She glares at him.

“Do you seriously want her first experience to be with you drunk off your ass, reeking to high heaven as you fall over yourself only to forget everything the next day and cuss her out cause of your fucking hangover?”

He sighs. “No.”

“Good,” fingers are carding through his hair again, blunt nails gently scratching at the nape of his neck. “So, what does this mean Geoff? What do you wanna do?”

“I-” he rubs one hand down his face. “I think I get what you’re saying here… You. And me. And her?” there’s a small noise of affirmation. “That,” he lets out a deep sigh. “Sounds right.”

They wait till it's evening and Jack is still reeling from being spoiled like they have never spoiled her before. From shopping to fancy restaurants and annihilating the competition at the races, she is on cloud nine and doesn't think she'll ever come down.

“Best.” her kitten heels get kicked off at the door and she catches Geoff putting them off to the side. “Birthday.” She's twirling across the plush carpet on the balls of her feet and laughs as Griffon pulls her close and starts twirling along. “Ever!” She pulls away and falls back onto the overstuffed couch with a giggle and a sigh. Geoff reaches under her shoulders and shifts her around till her head and most of her shoulders are comfortably situated across his lap. Griffon just sits in the loveseat on the other side of the coffee table and watches them with a smile as Geoff runs his fingers through wild red strands.

“I'm glad you had a good day sweetie,” Griffon says, and Jack opens one eye to look at her. She opens her mouth to say something but all that comes out is a content sigh as Geoff starts lightly scratching his nails across her scalp. Griffon claps her hands and jumps up, “Present time!” the hand in her hair stills as Griffon skips out of the room.

“Wha-present? But I thought today-”

The hand is moving again, and Geoff is whispering quiet assurances. “It's okay Jackie, just enjoy it.”

“But I-”

“Let us spoil our girl.” she stiffens up. “What is it?”

“What's wrong?”

He frowns at her. “Nothin’ Jack, just wanted to-”

“Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey,” she's sitting up now, twisted around to look at him. “don't you fucking try lying to me.”

“Why would I lie Jackie?” she's quivering and her jaw clenched as her head drops.

“Don't, please.” her head shoots up and her eyeliner is smudged where he can see the start of tears building up. “I may not be Griffon, but I've known you longer and I fucking know when something is going on. Please don't shut me out.”

He can't help it, he really can't. Not when she's glaring at him like that. Her hair mussed and makeup a bit smudged from their long day. So, he ignores the little voice of logic in the back of his head and wraps his arms around her waist and shoulders, pulling her close to him. She squeaks as he presses his lips to hers. She's so soft and sweet even if she's stiff as a board as he brings one hand up to play with her curls as the other moves her so she's actually sitting in his lap. He sighs against her as she finally begins to relax in his arms.

“Now isn't that sweet.” All of a sudden Jack is pushing against Geoff with a gasp. His brain is too fuzzy from the kiss to catch her as she falls back onto the carpet. “Ooookay,” Griffon is standing by the loveseat, brightly colored packages balanced haphazardly in her arms. “That is not the response I was expecting.”

“G-griffon! I am so s-sorry!” the only response is one arched eyebrow and a glare Geoff’s way.

“Oh, you are huh?” he can't look at her. He knew he fucked it up, he didn't need her to spell it out for him.

“We- I- We, eh- J-ju-” Griffon lets out a long-suffering sigh and drops the boxes on the coffee table.

Her hands run through her hair then begin massaging her temples like she's got a headache. “Okay, looks like both of you are too stupid to be left to your own devices.”

“Wh-what?”

“Jack, sweetie,” her voice is soft again as she holds her hands out to the younger girl still on the floor. Jack scrambles up and latches onto the offered hands hard enough to make Griffon wince at first. “We need to have a talk sweetheart.” oh no, she looks like she's going to cry again.

“I am so sorry Griff.” she won't look at either of them. “I don't know what-” she cuts herself off with a shuddering breath.

Griffon glares at him and he shrinks into his seat. “Oh, don't worry, I don't blame you.”

Her head shoots up and she frantically looks between the two of them. “No, oh no, it wasn't his fault. I-I'll just leave. Give you two some space.”

“Jack-” she's shaking her head at him and wiping at her eyes, her hands coming away stained black as she makes her way to the door.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Griffon yells and stomps over to Jack, grabbing her by the back of her shirt and dragging her back to the couch. But she doesn’t force her back into her seat or even stop as she reaches her other hand out and latches onto the collar of Geoff’s slightly nicer than usual tux. “Now,” she starts as she drags them both through the doorway of the master bedroom. “We are going to handle this like fucking adults,” Geoff and Jack stare at her as she starts stripping, levelling them both with a dangerous smile. “Then tomorrow morning we’re going to have cake while Jackie opens presents and we’ll discuss ground rules. But for now,” she walks up to Jack who is still frozen where Griffon dropped her on the edge of the bed. “We’re going to have some fun.” Kicking off her heels Griffon climbs up onto Jack’s lap and begins pulling up her shirt.

“Wha-”

“Babe-”

Whatever arguments they had are cut short as Griffon presses a kiss to Griffon’s lips, using the girl’s already half removed shirt to pin her in place. Her voice is husky when she pulls away, “We want you Jack, and not just for a quick fuck.” Jack can’t seem to decide which of them to focus on. “I know this seems new and will be kinda scary at first, but all of the best things are,” Griffon pulls her shirt over her head and begins smoothing back the mess her hair had become. “This isn’t just a one-night thing or some phase, we love you.” She softly grips Jack’s hair by the roots and presses their foreheads together, their noses bumping against each other, “ **I** love you.” Jack’s breath hitches and Griffon can feel Geoff staring at them. “You don’t have to say it back right now, lord knows this is all a bit on the sudden side. But I know how you feel about Geoff,” Green eyes flit to the side and she can swear Geoff is blushing. “And I know how he feels about you.”

“Geoff?” her voice is small but warm and hopeful. Griffon smiles as she slides off her lap and lets Geoff pull the redhead into his. “I-is it? I mean-”

He chuckles. “Yeah Jackie,” a light kiss to the top of her head has her melting into his arms. “I may not be as wordy as Griff here, but it's all true.”

“So how do we do this?”

Griffon leaned back against the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed and snatched a notebook from the top of the nightstand. “Well first off, we'll have a non-birthday related first date, followed by moving you into this room and then maybe we'll discuss who gets Jack what days.”

“Griff…”

“Babe…”

She lowered the book to give them a questioning shrug. “What? I like to be prepared.”

“So, we're -all of us- together now?”

Griffon responds with a “Yep,” popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously as she lays the notebook aside and wiggles around, getting herself comfortable. “One happy relationship.”

Jack laughs and leans back against Geoff, one hand reaching out to grab onto Griffon’s. “Okay then, I think I can handle that.”

Geoff wraps an arm around Jack and just grins at his two favorite girls. “I call middle of the bed.”

There's an elbow to his rib and Jack is laughing at him. “Fucking asshole.”

“Hey, I-” she cuts him off with a kiss. Chuckling at his shocked expression she wiggles out of the rest of her clothes down to her underwear and crawls across the bed to snuggle against Griffon’s side. “Okay, I see how it is.”

“Yep.”

A giggle as he curls up against smooth skin and fiery red hair. “Best birthday ever.” and as he falls asleep with Jack tucked against his chest and one hand resting across her to lay on Griffon’s waist, he can't help but agree.

With his girls at his side they'd either rule this city or take it down with them.


End file.
